1. Field of Invention
The techniques described herein relate to enabling the restoration of execution of a computer process from a point of interruption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Program crashes are known to occur in which an application or other computer program terminates unexpectedly or ceases to operate as designed. Some programs save information from time to time so that, when a crash occurs, the amount of data loss can be limited. For example, some word processing programs automatically save drafts of a document at various times as a user works on the document. If the word processing program crashes, the user may be able to restore the document by loading saved data from the most recent point at which the document was automatically saved by the word processing program.
Some operating systems provide the capability of receiving information from a program as it is running and can restore execution of the program from a saved state. However, in such techniques, cooperation from the operating system is required to allow the execution of the program to be restored.